Just Once
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Just a little oneshot for Calem and Serena. (JeT'aimeShipping. I know, it's called KalosShipping but seriously, that name...)


**WARNING:  
This has minor spoilers to part of the ending of X and Y within the first paragraph of this.  
If you do not want to have this one event spoiled then please do not read that first paragraph.  
However, I must say that the spoiler in this can be missed quite easily.**

* * *

All was peaceful on Muraille Coast- or Route 8 as most referred to it as. No a single cloud was seen in the sky, the waves rolled onto and away from the shore in a steady rhythm and gentle breezes occasionally passed by the male teen, making his hair move around in the wind slightly.  
Ten days. It had been ten days since Team Flare's ambitions were destroyed, quite literally, and three days since the death of their leader, Lysandre. Three days since the ceremony, three days since his newest friend and rival- Serena- became champion and two days since that same girl had disappeared off of the face of the earth.  
Sure, the honey-haired girl always left without a trace but this time...this time he knew that it was different. Ever since the ceremony the girl had lost interest in practising her Rhyorn racing, or so he had heard from Grace- Serena's mother- and kept on talking about the sky, never taking her eyes off of it while doing so. He had noticed the blank look in her eyes when she battled him, or rather when he battled her, and it was starting to bother him. A lot, actually.  
Inhaling the fresh air deeply, Calem turned away from the large cliff to face his loyal starter pokemon who was now fully evolved into a Greninja, a somewhat sour look overtaking his face.

"Hey, Greninja," He mumbled, earning himself a glance from his partner. "Do you think that maybe she's mad at me?"  
The water-type pokemon blinked several times in confusion, trying to let the information sink in. Greninja shook his head slowly, trying not to drop is long tongue into the sand as it did so.  
"Grenin nii." (_'Doubt it.'_)  
"You're right, she probably is..." Calem said, kicking some sand up with his foot carelessly. The ninja pokemon's face fell in disbelief at his trainer's reply, resisting the urge to whack the boy upside the head at his lack of knowledge in communicating. The dull, brown-haired boy let a small laugh escape his through his lips as he continued to turn over the sand without a single thought.

"I guess that it's better that I didn't know; a girl like her is impossible to get through to. Always wearing that grumpy but happy face with those windspray grey eyes that..."  
Rolling his eyes in annoyance as Calem rambled on, Greninja walked back over to his trainer, raised his left hand and smacked the boy up the bottom back of his head.  
_**WHACK.**_

"Hey!" Calem shouted, gripping the back of his head in order to try and stop the throbbing pain. "What was that for, Greninja?!"  
The ninja pokemon merely shrugged in response, an action that told Calem that he either just felt like it or he couldn't be bothered telling. "Nin." (_'Meh.'_)  
"Oh, don't you 'nin' me; that hurt! I'm not a pokemon, you know!"  
"Niiinn, inja gren gre ja Ijaa gree Njjani..." (_'Weeell, you act like you're under her Attract...'_)  
"Yeah, well, that's no excuse...whatever you just said." Calem said, staring at the small hole in the sand that he had just created moments ago in a newly developed silence. The pokemon and his trainer stood there in that silence, both not knowing what to do next or if they actually _wanted_ to break the silence either. The sound of the waves hugging the shore filled their ears, making the Greninja feel somewhat at home and for Calem to be exposed to a wave of relaxation.  
The sea, on further inspection, was a bright aqua blue colour that progressively got darker as it headed further out and became deeper. A school of Luvdisc swam together in sync underneath the land bridge that connected two cliffs; a few bearing scales that shone with all of the colours of the rainbow when the sunlight hit them. The cliff itself was rather jagged despite it shooting straight up, had forms of algae clinging onto the area nearest to the water and epiphytes from in a few places towards the upper-middle section; creating a look that made it seem like it was ripped straight out of an adventure book.  
Calem redirected his eyes back to the ground, trying to find something- anything- that he could focus on other than his missing friend. However, the ruckus coming from the other side of the cliff made it almost impossible; so the male brunette decided to try and listen to what the fuss was about.

"Whoa! Who is that, Mama?" "Is that a sky trainer?" "What's one of them doing here?" "Their outfit looks like a Skarmory's wings..."  
Calem glanced at his Greninja, shifting his eyes over in the direction of the shouting as a way of suggesting that they should move over to there. The water-type pokemon nodded quickly and started to move alongside his trainer towards the peoples' voices. Their pace was fast but calm and could have almost been mistaken for power-walking.

"Are they waiting for someone to battle?" "Maybe! The person keeps on looking down!" "But they have a helmet on...so they couldn't be waiting or a battle, right?"  
As the two came to a halt next to a parent and the small daughter they looked up to the top of the cliff.  
There, standing with their Talonflame, was a person wearing a white jumpsuit with black material on the arms and zip tape as well as evening haze gloves and boots with a black line running down it. A helmet, the same colour as the boots with a black stripe going down it as well, sat atop of their head; shielding their hairstyle from the people from below. Though it was hard to see, an expression that showed one of being in a deep thought was present on the mysterious person's face. All eyes were on the person standing near the edge of the cliff. It was time.  
Taking a deep breath, the suited person stretched out their arms, making the set of windglider wings on her back more apparent, and then let them fall to the side again. All of the people could now see that they were coloured a warm red with a black border. The winged person and their pokemon took a few steps closer to the edge, standing so that their shoes were half off of the edge.

"Oh my Xerneas! They're gonna jump!" "Arceus, that person must have a screw loose!"  
The person clenched their fists tightly.

"Don't do it, whoever you are!"  
The suited person leant forwards, causing them to fall down in a curved line with the Talonflame flying beside them. Calem's jaw dropped as the person continued to fall towards the group he and his partner were standing in.  
Closer and closer the person fell and now their face was visible and held a determined look on its feminine features. The people started screaming, running away from the crazy woman and some even ducked in their spots.

"You're crazy!"  
As the falling trainer neared the level of the heads of the adults in the group, she shifted her body into a 'U' shape and held her arms out, causing the wings on her back to spring into action. The girl bounced up in mid-air in sync with her pokemon, sending a confident smirk down to the people below.  
Calem looked over at Greninja, elbowing him in the side affectionately.

"The girl looks familiar..." He started, causing the ninja pokemon to stare at the girl who was now flying around in circles well above the group. "She has those eyes. _Her_ eyes. Do you think it's her?"  
"Grena ja inj." (_'Better not try.'_) Greninja muttered, watching the pokemon flying besides the girl.

"You're right, we should try." Calem said determinedly, raising his arms above his head as far as they could reach. Waving his arms, the brunette male felt a smile find its way onto his face.

"Serena! Serena! Down here!" He yelled, earning weird looks from the people around him. The trainer's loyal pokemon placed a hand on his forehead, trying to hide his face from everyone looking at his usually calm and serious trainer.

-  
The grey-eyed girl looked down into the crowd, her eyes landing on a boy waving his arms and standing beside a Greninja.  
"Hey, Yvonne, down there." She instructed, nodding down at the boy. Yvonne, the Talonflame, cawed loudly and sent her trainer a questioning look. Doing one more circle around the group the pair swooped down, aiming for the boy and his pokemon who were now staring with faces of pure shock.

"Serena, what are doing?! Stop!" Calem called out, not feeling the ability to move as the girl sky rocketed towards him. The girl started to slow down and, at the last second, knocked the boy off of his feet.

"Good flight, Yvonne." Serena said quietly, taking the helmet off and letting her hair fall down.  
"Taloo!" (_'Yeah!'_)  
The honey-haired girl looked down at her friend and rival, scoffing slightly at the sight of him sprawled out on the beach.

"Idiot," She muttered. "I didn't hit you that hard."  
Calem pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking up at the girl with hidden excitement. "Well hello to you too. Can you help me up?"  
Serena looked down at the boy, blinking a few times before replying.

"No."  
"You know, if you were actually nicer to everyone then maybe we'd all open up to you more." The male trainer explained, standing up shakily and looking the girl in the eyes. The windspray-grey eyed girl rolled her eyes at the comment, a faint colour tinting her cheeks. "Whatever."  
"No, seriously." Calem said, taking a step towards the girl. "It's kind of hard to show that we care about you when you give us the cold-shoulder."  
Serena turned her head away from the male trainer and his pokemon, clutching her helmet close to her side.

"...There are other ways, you know..." She mumbled, ignoring the teasing look Yvonne gave her as she talked. Calem shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you and Yvonne from whatever that was...scaring the life out of people." The male started, staring at the girl. When she gave no response the serious male trainer wrapped the girl in a hug, one arm around her back and the other around her waist. Serena's face softened as it flushed a bright red from embarrassment, making her remain still to take in the hug from Calem that she secretly enjoyed.  
Coughing slightly, the girl frowned deeply and dug her nails into a gap in her helmet.

"Let me go." She ordered lowly, waiting for the boy to comply. Calem released the girl from the soft embrace and looked at her with his normal expression.  
"Bye, Lil' Rena." He said, holding in a set of laughter at her immediate change of expression at the sound of the nickname given to her. Glancing to the side, Calem nodded to Greninja before spinning on his heel and walking away from the girl and her pokemon.  
As the two walked further and further away Serena sighed heavily, her face returning back to the gentle and lonely look that she wore when by herself.

"See you soon, Calem." She mumbled softly, waving her hand a few times before facing Yvonne.

"Though you belonged to my mum, you love me much more then she did, right?" The honey-haired girl asked slowly. The Talonflame cooed affectionately, flying over to the girl and nuzzling her forehead.

"I hope that she would just tell me that she loves me...just once."  
"And maybe, maybe Calem could say that too..."


End file.
